Servicio de Placer Anonimo Spa
by ShinobuByako
Summary: De breve ni una mier... Historia Ero para adultos, Menor de edad, sé que no obedecerán así que me da igual, entrar y leer... ejem, ACTUALIZACIÓN, CAPITULO 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estaba conversando con una amiga en el Skype mientras navegaba por internet buscando libros de Jaid Black (que para quien no la conozca es una escritora del genero erótico porno) cuando me acordé de algo que se me había venido a la cabeza en el trabajo, una de tantas ideas que se me cruzan todo el tiempo, comencé a escribir y salio esto... espero que guste.**_

* * *

-La casa de citas.

El lugar estaba algo alejado, era una mansión realmente hermosa pero también siniestra, por dentro la elegancia sobraba, los muebles eran del siglo XV, las decoraciones parecían la de un multimillonario que sabía de mundo, cada sala o habitación tenía un ambiente único, sin duda era un Spa muy caro, entonces se lo volvía a plantear ¿Qué rayos hacia ella ahí?

-señorita, por aquí por favor

-eh?... yo?

-es la señorita Scarlet Flaky verdad?

-si…. Si soy yo… pero….

-estupendo, tiene una cita, sígame

Flaky siguió a esa hermosa pero bastante seria mujer de largo cabello negro azulado recogido en una alta cola de caballo, vestía un elegante delantal rojo y azul, subieron una amplia escalera de salón hasta llegar a un largo pasillo alfombrado de un exuberante tapete rojo con escudos dorados, las paredes tenía un tapiz algo rustico pero las lámparas en forma de pequeños candelabros de plata le daban un gran toque de elegancia, la caminata duró cinco puertas más, casi llegando al límite del corredor. La recepcionista abrió una puerta invitándola a pasar.

-apenas él esté listo la atenderá, si gusta puede cambiarse de ropa o ver algunos videos mientras aguarda

-eh…. Cla… claro… muchas gracias

Antes de dejar a Flaky completamente sola en esa poco alumbrada "sala de espera" escaneo todo el lugar como si buscase algo, luego dirigió su mirada a la joven clienta, revisó la pequeña carpeta que llevaba en sus manos y volvió a mirarla pero esta vez algo perturbada

-disculpe pero… realmente tiene 21 años?

-sí, lo sé- miró la punta de sus botas apenada –aparento ser una niña de primaria verdad?...

-lo lamento si la he ofendido, es solo que este lugar solo se le permite el ingreso a gente mayor de edad y pues…- cruzando de brazos y cubriendo su boca con el borde de la carpeta –usted se ve tan joven, da que sospechar

-lo… lo entiendo- con un movimiento torpe buscó en su bolso algo pequeño y rectangular alcanzándoselo a la alta y atractiva recepcionista –mi… mi identificación

-oh, así que dentro de una hora cumplirás los 22?

-si…

-supongo entonces- devolviéndole el carnet a su dueña mientras le sonreía pícaramente –esto es un regalo de cumpleaños

-de parte de mis amigas…. Dijeron que estaba muy estresada y que este lugar ofrecía el mejor servicio

-le explicaron de que va?- alzó una ceja con cierta sospecha

-no

-oh, así que todo es sorpresa no?

-eh….si… me… me lo dijeron recién hoy después de salir de la universidad

-vaya, vaya- la sonrisa de la recepcionista se hizo más picarona, se giró hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer tras esta volvía a sonreír con cierta malicia –entonces solo disfrute.

Se dio la ducha para estar más fresco, se puso solamente unos pantalones, miró la carpeta sobre el escritorio sin mucho entusiasmo, hoy venía a trabajar y de paso a quitarse ciertas ganas de encima, pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la cuarta, ninguna le era particularmente interesante, le daba igual realmente, lo que necesitaba era un poco de "cariño".

Golpearon a la puerta distrayéndolo, dejó la carpeta y procedió a entender a su visitante

-buenas noches Petunia, hoy te ves hermosa, no te gustaría una hora de mis servicios?- le coqueteo apenas su imagen se apareció tras la puerta de caoba sin embargo al dama no parecía sorprendida ni avergonzada, de hecho, miraba su tablilla con papeles que llevaba en las manos –puedes ignorar eso por un momento y saludarme por lo menos

-ah…. Aun no estás listo? Tengo a cinco mujeres esperando por el servicio

-oh… es que soy el único hombre de esta noche?

-tenemos a Did y Mole sumándote a ti dan tres…. Y tengo a cinco mujeres aguardando – recalcó con cierto tono brusco, como si estuviese irritada

-pero bueno, que vean una de las películas, o ponles a tomar un poco de los cocteles esos de los que tanto presume el viejo pervertido ese

-el señor Bear está "asistiendo" a una clienta –y no tengo a su barman de remplazo

-ah, así que algunas "brujas" se han puesto ansiosas y no tienes como relajarlas, jejeje, ya me voy preparando, dame un momento

-espera- antes que le cerrara la puerta se apresuró a darle unas llaves con un numero –esta chica es nueva, es su primera vez

-debe estar impaciente- bufó, de cierta forma detestaba tratar con las nuevas, era como un niño malcriado con sobredosis de azúcar.

-ella no sabe qué hacemos aquí, pensaba mandarle a Did pero prefiero que lo hagas tú, seguramente le gustaras y tienes tacto con las nuevas

-…. Qué? No la dejaste al corriente? Qué pasa si se asusta?

-supongo que se irá haciendo una idea cuando se ponga a ver las películas o decida cambiarse de ropa

-eso espero, no soporto tener que dar explicaciones, menos cuando es la primera de la noche

-no seas impaciente Flippy, ella tiene lo que suele gustarte de las chicas, parece una niña ingenua

-bien, por lo menos algo a mi favor, algo más que agregar?

-si- le extendió un pequeño objeto que parecía un dulce de color rojo y sonrió con picardía- que tengas una "placentera noche, semental"

Examinó los dvd que tenía a mano, sin ningún tipo de caratula solo con un nombre escrito desprolijamente, sin embargo ninguno le sonaba en ningún sentido, pensó en quedarse sentada hasta que apareciera la persona que se encargaría del tratamiento de relajación, pero estaba algo ansiosa, era su primera vez en un lugar como este, siempre quiso visitar un Spa y recibir eso masajes de lociones, darse un baño en una hidromasaje y sentir el ambiente lleno de fragancia ya sea por las velas o los inciensos, ante ese pensamiento tan estimulante y placentero se relajó un poco, se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, no sabía si tendría que desnudarse o se le permitiría usar algún tipo de ropa interior al momento de los masajes, recordaba haber visto algunos videos de Spas de lujos donde las mujeres se cubrían con toallas tanto pechos como la parte inferior.

Entonces cuando finalmente se atrevía a ver qué tipo de ropa ofrecían alguien llamó a la puerta. Un poco insegura decidió atender, frente a ella un hombre "enorme" vestido con un delantal de igual diseño que de la recepcionista hacía una simple reverencia sin mirarla directamente

-buenas noches señorita, soy el "hombre que se encargará de usted"

-ah…. Buenas… buenas noches- se sonrojó, esperaba, sinceramente lo había deseado, a una mujer y no a semejante presencia masculina, hecho una rápida mirada a sus manos, eran enormes y gruesas, servirían para dar masaje?- oh, pase… por favor.

Antes de verle a la cara ella le cedió el paso, entró y luego acomodó la luz, dejándola tenue, se dirigió a una radio y colocó un cd con música realmente relajante, encendió unas velas y finalmente se dirigió a ella ofreciéndole su mano, la miró intrigado, seguía vestida por completo con unas ropas para nada atractivas, era realmente pequeña a comparación con él, su rostro, que difícilmente se podía apreciar por la umbras de la habitación parecía el de una niña de primaria

-aun no está lista?

-lista?

-prefiere que la desvista yo?

Flaky se sonrojó ante la pregunta, movió sus manos rápidamente impidiendo que ese hombre se acercara a ella, sonrió algo avergonzada, pensó que quizás solo era una broma de parte de él

-per.. Perdón, es la primera vez… ya… me cambio… esto… donde… donde están las toallas?

-en el baño- le indicó con un gesto de su mano, la vio casi correr, le pareció en cierto sentido tierna, seguramente estaba muy nerviosa, aunque pensándolo bien era la primera vez que le salía una primeriza tan tímida, preparó la camilla de dos plazas con sabanas aromatizadas previamente, pétalos de rosas y procedió a meterse el extraño dulce rojo a la boca.

Había venido con ganas de quitarse algunas necesidades, pero ante la idea de hacerse cargo de una nueva se frustraba, no era fácil tratar con ellas, querían ser las que dominaran, prefería ser él el que se impusiera, por eso gustaba más de las clientas habituales, les gustaban ser sometidas.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño y ante él la pequeña imagen de una jovencita cubierta de una larga toalla apareció, por un momento algo en su interior se removió, y ese apetito sexual que se había borrado comenzaba a actuar nuevamente en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

La invitó a recostarse, tuvo que ayudarla puesto la camilla era algo más alta de lo normal o más bien ella era demasiado bajita, con esto comprobó dos cosas, era liviana y su piel era suave, la miró al rostro curioso, sus labios serían dulces?

Ella se acostó sobre su panza, y acomodó la toalla de forma que cubriera desde su cadera hasta las rodillas, aun así no fue suficiente para ocultar su cuerpo, Flippy lo notó de inmediato, cuando la toalla se acopló a la forma de sus nalgas, tenía un buen trasero, con algo de curiosidad se preguntó si tendría los pechos igual de formados.

Buscó entre las lociones y cremas, la chica estaba nerviosa, necesitaba estimularla, la relajaría primero y luego se haría cargo del resto

Se untó un extraño menjunje de color rosado en las manos y luego procedió a masajearla, comenzando por sus hombros, ella tenía una piel realmente suave

-estas muy tensa

-lo… lo siento…

-deberías relajarte

-si… si…

-es tu primera vez aquí no? No te preocupes- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró de forma morbosa- estás en buenas manos

Ella sintió escalofríos, como si algo mas estuviese pasando y lo ignorase por completo, entonces sintió las poderosas manos de ese hombre rozando la piel de sus piernas, en algún momento le pareció que subía demasiado ignorando a propósito el límite marcado por ella levantándole la toalla con sensual lentitud. Flaky hizo un gesto, como si hubiese dado un pequeño saltito deteniéndolo en el acto las manos del asistente del Spa, quizás solo eran ideas suyas, debía relajarse pero las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, se sentía más nerviosa, más tensa y juraría que en cualquier momento le daría otro ataque de pánico, de hecho, sin proponérselo se levantó quedando arrodillada sobre la camilla, cruzó sus brazos sobre su prominente pecho.

Tragó con dificultad ante aquella deliciosa figurita en miniatura de una ninfa, la pequeña solo lo tenía en estatura pero su cuerpo era el de una mujer al que él se encargaría de darle la mejor de las experiencias, con total descaro y sin importarle realmente si ella lo notaba o no, se relamió saboreándose, algo en su pantalón comenzaba a crecer al igual que su deseo, quería probar de ella lo más pronto posible, la tomó de los hombros y con suavidad la recostó pero esta vez mirando al techo, ella jaló la toalla para cubrirse los pechos, Flippy dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido como si estuviese decepcionando, ella prefirió ignorarlo.

Abordó nuevamente sus hombros y brazos, la tocó con una delicadeza anormal, mientras que con sus dedos la masajeaba, ella desconocía los tratamientos pero algo le parecía realmente fuera de lugar sobre todo cuando los dedos de ese hombre rozaron en muchas ocasiones los bordes y nacimiento de sus senos, no podía evitarlo no se estaba relajando, tensó sus hombros cosa que él notó de inmediato, se separó de ella y volvió hacia la mesa llena de cremas y lociones

-a que te dedicas?

-eh?

-supongo que aún no estás en ambiente así que te distraeré un poco – untó nuevamente algo en sus manos y las refregó una contra la otra –a que te dedicas?

-es… estudio psicopedagogía….

-te gustan los niños?- permanecía de espalda a ella mirando las etiquetas de las botellas

-…si- se sonrojó

-como te va en los estudios?- se dirigió a ella nuevamente tocando con las palmas de sus manos sus hombros, ella se estremeció –jeje, lo siento, está frío verdad? No te preocupes, ya comenzaras a sentir calor- repasó los delgados hombros de la muchacha, su cuello, sus clavículas, sus brazos, todo con cierto morbo en sus movimientos, cuando finalmente la oyó soltar un suspiro sonrío de lado, alzó su mirada hacia su pecho cubierto por la toalla, podía notarlo, los pezones de la mujercita estaban duros, ya estaba entrando en terreno, se acercó nuevamente a su oreja y volvió a susurrarle de forma extraña –dime… como te estas sintiendo ahora?

Ella no pudo evitarlo, dejó escapar un interesante suspiro que sonaba más a un gemido en los oídos de ese hombre, eso fue suficiente para él, ya estaba bastante duro en cierta parte de su cuerpo y ella lo estaba provocando, con esa inocencia incrédula, con su pequeña figura de mujer

-bien, creo que ya estás lista

Flaky abrió los ojos de par en par cuando algo pesado se le puso encima, ante ella o más bien encima suyo estaba el asistente con el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados, antes de poder soltar grito alguno él la tomó de la nuca y la besó, se paralizó, su cerebro no procesaba lo que pasaba ¿Qué estaba haciéndole? Debía ser una broma, una planeada por sus amigas, pero cuando ambas manos del hombre sobre ella lanzaron la toalla a un lado y se posesionaron sobre sus pechos comprendió que iba en serio, cuando sintió algo durísimo entre sus piernas concluyó que era MUY EN SERIO.

La levantó como si fuera una hoja, la sentó sobre su abultado miembro sin dejar de invadir el interior de su boca, su caliente lengua se entrelazaba con la suya mientras su saliva se mezclaba con la de ella, colocó ambas manos contra el pecho de él con la intención de forcejear pero era inútil, ese hombre era descomunal no solo en tamaño sino también en fuerza, estaba a su total merced

Una de sus gruesas y ásperas manos palpó toda la extensión de su nalga introduciendo con total intención sus dedos entre la separación de los glúteos, con el dedo medio rozó la zona más delicada y pura de su cuerpo, la violaría, sus intenciones eran claras, quería sexo con ella

Cuando liberó sus labios no hizo lo mismo con su lengua, la tenía sujeta entre sus dientes, lo succionó de una forma extraña provocando algo anormal en ella, una misteriosa bola de calor comenzaba a crearse en su estómago, ella suspiró exigiendo aire, él pareció comprender el gesto y liberó por completo su lengua, pero no le dio tiempo para relajarse o incluso para articular palabra alguna, lamió su cuello, descendió hasta sus pechos chupó con uno de esos rosadito pezones que sobresalían como botone, ella gimió torciendo su espalda hacia atrás como mero acto reflejo, él lo interpretó de otra forma, la recostó nuevamente sin dejar de mamar ese pequeño pezón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se acomodó entre las piernas de la pequeña pelirroja pero no la invadió, la exploró con sus dedos, aun no estaba lo suficientemente mojada para la envestida, sin dejar de tocar "los otros labios" notó algo peculiar, algo que no le había sucedido con ninguna de las anteriores clientas, era suave y estrecha, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, esa idea le gustaba, realmente le encantaría que esa miniatura de ninfa fuera virgen, en todos los aspectos posibles, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, ninguna virgen venía a ese lugar para su primera vez.

Soltó el pezón de la muchacha y se encargó del otro pero esta vez no lo succionó, solo pasó la punta de su lengua un par de veces mientras intentaba verle la cara, ella parecía aturdida, borracha de placer, tenía un aspecto tan hermoso, se preguntó si podía convertirse en su "hombre exclusivo"

Ella lanzó un gritito entre gemido de placer y terror, Flippy se puso de rodilla dejándola respirar con normalidad, levantó la mano que había usado para estimular desde abajo, la tomó del mentón haciendo que la viera a la cara, se llevó la mano a la boca y relamió los resto de jugos de ella

-dulce.

Su expresión era de total confusión y sorpresa, logrando algo que no se había creído ni él mismo, la inocencia que le trasmitía a través de sus redondos ojos verdes eran realmente estimulantes, su ya endurecido miembro comenzó a punzar, como si de esa forma le gritase que la penetrase de una maldita vez, pero ella aun no parecía mentalmente preparada y también estaba el echo del buen sabor de su cuerpo, tomó ambas piernas levantando su cadera, las colocó cada una sobre sus hombros y hundió su rostro en la rosada intimidad de Flaky, su lengua dio directamente con algo redondito y duro, la pequeña joyita de su entrepierna, un clítoris totalmente excitado y así como había hecho con el pezón de su pequeña clienta lo succionó sin piedad

Ella se retorcía, gemía y aullaba, sus manos se colocaron sobre la cabeza de él sus fuerzas no llegaban a sus articulaciones, aunque su intención fuera tomarlo de los pelos para intentar quitárselo de encima su cuerpo le fallaba, mientras ese calor ya invadía cada recóndito lugar que incluso ella misma ignoraba de su propio cuerpo, intentó articular palabras pero en su garganta se transformaban en extraños sonidos que parecían incitarlo mas en vez de detenerlo, sus ojos se nublaron tanto por las lágrimas como por esa desconocida sensación que la quemaba

Algo se acumuló entre sus piernas y luego sintió humedad como si se hubiese orinado encima, los líquidos que se escurrían por sus glúteos eran limpiados por ese hombre con su caliente lengua, soltó sus caderas dejándola recostada por completo sobre la superficie de la camilla, pasó su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios como si limpiase los resto de algo líquido, ante esta leve oportunidad Flaky intentó huir, juntó fuerzas en sus brazos, se levantó de golpe y se giró sorprendiendo a Flippy, pero no logró su objetivo, él más hábil que ella logró sujetarla.

Cuando su redondeado trasero quedó casi a su altura la tomó de las caderas y volvió a hundir su rostro contra sus nalgas, pasó su lengua desde la base de sus labios íntimos hasta un pequeño orificio, ella gritó al sentir su ano invadido mientras que él se preguntaba qué tan ajustado estaba esa entrada, seguramente enloquecería si intentaba invadirla, se acomodó sobre la espalda de su pequeña clienta que permanecía en cuatro, llevó una mano hasta uno de sus pechos que colgaban de forma sensual mientras que la otra se encargaba de verificar la estreches de su trasero.

-por…. Por favor…- suplicó ella sentir el calor de ese descomunal cuerpo masculino, la forma en como exploraba su cuerpo desvergonzadamente y esa anormal sensación apoderándose de todo su ser, sin embargo….

En la levantó en sus brazos la acomodo quedando de frente a ella, se recostó sobre su pequeño cuerpo mientras observaba su rostro, estaba cubierto de placer, ni sus clientas más indecentes jamás le habían mirado de esa forma, la contempló por unos largos segundos

-eres hermosa….- volvió a besarla mientras su carnosa vara se habría paso en entre sus virginales labios

Ella deshizo el beso súbitamente, lo miró con terror, luego de que sintiera como algo se rompía tras la primera y única estocada lo comprendió…. Ella realmente era virgen

La abrazó intentando relajarla, las uñas de la pelirroja se clavaban como agujas en su espalda, quizás en la mente de muchos lo más correcto sería salir lo más rápido posible de ella y esperar a que se recuperara, pero eso sería más doloroso para la pequeña mujercita, esperaría a que su pequeño cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intrusión y luego proseguiría, no quería convertirse en un desagradable recuerdo de su primera vez, le daría el placer que se merecía y de paso se quitaría las ganas, porque él realmente la deseaba

-tranquila…. Ya pasará…. – la besó con ternura trasmitiéndole su arrepentimiento, no por hacerlo con ella, sino por no haber sido un caballero ante la situación

Cuando notó que comenzaba a respirar con más normalidad decidió moverse, dolorosamente trató de hacerlo lo más suave y lento posible pero su estreches lo enloquecía, no estaba seguro si era por su virginidad o por los tamaños de ambos cuerpo, él, claramente era mucho más grande que ella…. ¿Por qué demonios no fue más suave? Porque estaba desesperado, porque había algo en esa pequeña pelirroja que enloquecía tanto así como para olvidar que era su primera vez y comenzar a embestirla salvajemente

Hundió sus dedos entre los rojos cabellos de la muchacha, besó su cuello y luego sus pezones, tenía que mantenerla excitada y evitar que se secara sino sería peor para ambos, ella comenzó a gemir, ya sería de dolor o placer, mantenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados

-mírame.- le susurró, pero ella no obedeció, molesto ante ese "desprecio" la levantó, sin dejar de penetrarla la dejó sentada sobre él logrando con eso profundizar más la empalada, tiró levemente de los mechones rojos de cada lado de su rostro sintiendo su aliento contra cara –mírame!

Ella abrió sus ojos, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pómulos, Flippy le acarició la mejilla devolviéndole una mirada tierna

-mírame, solo hazlo, por favor

¿Por qué le pedía algo como eso? Parecía desesperado por ser observado por ella, levantó los delgados brazos de la pelirroja llevándolos alrededor de su cuello

-disfrútalo… olvídate de todo….- gimió- solo… disfrútame…

¿Qué los disfrutara? Él la estaba violando ¿Cómo se suponía que podía disfrutar de eso? Su primera vez era arrebatada por un completo desconocido de forma violenta! Lo único que quería en ese momento era despertar, darse cuenta que estaba en su departamento sola, que era una pesadilla y nada mas

Sus movimientos comenzaron a aumentar, el dolor era una cosa que se mezclaba con algo más, sentía como sus líquidos con la sangre manchaba sus muslos, como ese enorme miembro que la atravesaba se introducía una y otra vez sin intención de abandonar su, aparentemente nuevo refugio, su pequeño interior.

-me….due…le

-lo sé… ya pasará, lo prometo.

Tomo posesión de su boca nuevamente y encargó a sus manos a recorrerla, tocar todo lo que pudiese a medida que las embestidas se hacían menos suaves y más rápidas.

Entonces ese calor llegó al punto más delicado de su cuerpo, ella se torció hacia tras mientras sentía que dejaba escapar algo de entre sus piernas, no estaba segura pero luego su vientre se colmó de algo caliente, él gruñó mientras la abrazaba y musitaba un leve rayos…. Luego simplemente se desmayó.

La dejó recostada sobre la camilla, la contempló, esa pequeña figura estaba exhausta, se dirigió al baño y procedió a preparar la bañera de hidromasaje, luego de que esta se llenara fue a buscar a su pequeña clienta, antes de tomarla en brazos se pasó ambas manos por el pelo frustrado, nunca antes lo había hecho con una virgen, su primera experiencia podía categorizarse como violación, además, también le frustraba haber acabado tan pronto, pero el estrecho canal de esa prominente pelirroja ejercía tanta presión como si lo bombeara en cada envestida que él le realizaba, sacudió la cabeza, pensar en ello hacía reaccionar a su miembro, con dificultad la llevó hasta el baño y la depositó en las cálidas aguas que había preparado con sales, untó crema de miel y la enjabonó, no era la primera vez que bañaba a una clienta, pero por alguna razón se le estaba haciendo endemoniadamente difícil con ella

Sujetó su mentón estudiando su rostro aprovechando que el baño tenía más luz que la sala del "masaje" era tan hermosa e inocente, infló su pecho al pensar que él había sido su primer hombre… pero luego lo analizó más a fondo, desconocía hasta el nombre de la muchacha, no se había tomado la molestia en preguntárselo, ella tampoco sabía quién era él.

Ella era una clienta y él un empleado, si quería, que estaba seguro no sería así, ella volvería a requerir sus servicios, en caso contrario… él solo esperaría como un idiota, no, ya no deseaba tocar a otras mujeres, recordando porque se había puesto a trabajar ahí en primer lugar, todo lo que deseaba de una fémina lo tenía ella pero…. Eran un par de desconocidos y seguramente ella no querría volver a verle nunca más en toda su vida….

La recostó nuevamente en la camilla que había limpiado y mudado de sabanas, pensó en vestirla pero optó por cubrirla con la toalla de antes, se duchó rápidamente y vistió con su uniforme de empleado. A poco tiempo después la pelirroja se despertaba dando un salto y con la mirada aterrada, observaba todo el lugar con miedo hasta finalmente dar con él

-se ha quedado dormida señorita

Pero ella no contestó, descendió de la camilla casi corriendo hasta el baño se cambió de ropa y se largó dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, eso era un "hasta nunca".

* * *

_**seguramente quedaran intrigados (as), yo también y si no lo han notado, me gusta escribir sobre el genero Ero, describir detalles e intentar dar una imagen mas visual y casi animada de las **_**_situaciones. comenten o solo digan me gusta, disfruto mucho con los reviews que dejan los lectores y si alguien se anima a una continuación... lo leeré con gusto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy forever along Valentine! Para todos aquellos, entiéndase hombres y mujeres, que detestamos este patético día donde nos recuerdan que estamos más solos que …. Bueno, ahora no se me ocurre nada, solo para los que no tenemos compañero "pareja" para hoy.**

* * *

_Ella era tímida y cohibida por eso Flippy no puedo evitar sonreír de forma seductora, al notar el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas se sintió complacido, finalmente la pelirroja se atrevía a mirarle, tanto a él como a su endurecido miembro que permanecía en vertical aguardando por ella._

_-prefieres que te desvista yo?_

_Ella quedó estática, quizás la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa aunque no era la primera vez que se la hacía._

_-ven_

_La pelirroja caminó con el rostro bajo, con ambas brazos sobre su pecho, esa timidez solo lo excitaba más, se detuvo a su lado aun negándose a verlo directamente a la cara, tomó con suavidad el mentón de la pelirroja haciendo que sus hermosos ojos verdes dieran con los suyos._

_-eres hermosa… _

_Rodeó su cintura y la trajo hacia él, la levantó colocándola entre su dorso y su dura verga logrando que con eso el trasero de su pequeña clienta lo rosara._

_Procedió a desvestirla pero antes quiso "prepararla", a través de la tela de su suéter apretó uno de sus senos, ella gimió ante la sensación, no había sido brusco, esa damita era muy delicada, disfrutó por unos segundos ese dulce rostro avergonzado que comenzaba a excitarse, sonrío de lado, acercó su boca a la altura del seno y comenzó a lamerlo, no era lo mismo hacerlo a través de la tela pero eso la estaba enloqueciendo, sus pezones estaban endureciéndose, lo mordisqueo, ella cubrió su rostro durante unos minutos intentado omitir sus gemidos hasta que ya no pudo más, se aferró con fuerza a la cabeza de Flippy oprimiéndolo contra su pecho._

_-le gusta? Está jadeando mucho, señorita._

_Lo miró media aturdida, entonces cuando él aproximó su rostro para poder besarla ella se hizo hacia atrás de un salto quedando sentada por completo sobre algo duro, Flippy la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló contra su pecho mientras respiraba algo agitado._

_-no, aun no… antes quiero saborearte por completo._

_La pelirroja trató de decir algo entonces él hizo presión sobre su nuca juntado sus labios con los suyos y besándola, era tan dulce._

_Su respiración se hizo algo más pesada pero lenta, el placer la invadía lentamente, quería domesticar ese pequeño cuerpo de ninfa para que solo reaccionara así con su contacto. Aprovechando que ella parecía más "tranquila y dispuesta" procedió a buscar esa zona delicada y profanada anteriormente por él, levantó su falda, sus dedos rozaron un par de veces la prenda que le impedía el contacto directo, ella suspiró profundamente cuando los dedos del peli verde encontraba su punto más débil y "delicioso"._

_Retiró con dolora lentitud esa gruesa prenda que le negaba la visión de dos bien formados montes, con agilidad burló el broche del sostén de la pelirroja, sus senos parecieron saltar al sentirse liberados, ella inmediatamente cruzó sus brazos girando su rostro ¿Por qué ocultaba su cuerpo? Era hermoso, perfecto, le gustaba, lo deseaba y lo tendría para él solo, no lo compartirían nunca, esa joven damita debía ser exclusivamente suya. _

_-deseo besarte- ella lo miró confundida, sonrojada tanto así que su piel combinaba con su cabello se acercó a sus labios, él aceptó el beso simple y corto, sonrío por unos segundos, agarró las nalgas de su pequeña ninfa y con agilidad la recostó –también besaré estos labios – levantó la cadera de la pequeña pelirroja separando las piernas de esta, la punta de su lengua rozó con malicia el pequeño punto duro logrando hacerla gemir._

_El sabor de su sensibilidad era afrodisíaco, mordió con suavidad el clítoris y luego lo succionó mientras sentía como ella se retorcía perdiendo la cordura, cuando logró que se corriera la dejó reposar, se posicionó sobre ella como si fuera a penetrarla pero en vez de eso acarició su mejilla y sus labios hinchados por los besos anteriores._

_-son suaves….- se arrodilló al lado de ella, giró su rostro dejándola a unos cuantos centímetros de su carnosa vara – bésame- le susurró mientras sentía como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca_

_Flaky abrió sus ojos aterrada, era enorme, si no fuera por la mano de Flippy que le sujetaba la cabeza se hubiese volteado tapándose el rostro, su estómago se revolvió pero no de nauseas, cuando su pequeña lengüita rozó la palpitante carne, él tembló._

_Era larga y gruesa, pero ella se las estaba arreglando para no dejar parte sin "humedecer", la tomó del pelo de forma algo brusca, levantó su cabeza y la miró de una manera diferente, ella lo notó sintiéndose intimidada, sus ojos parecían brillar._

_-lo haces bien… pero ahora… quiero ver que tan profunda es tu garganta_

_Ella se volteó, quizás no sabía a qué se está refiriendo, sin embargo él estaba ansioso en sentir la humedad de esa cálida boca y su interior rodeando su dura carne –abre la boca- ella obedeció e inmediatamente, sujetándola del pelo le hizo tragar hasta la mitad su miembro, ella rápidamente se retiró y comenzó a toser, el rio por lo bajo, la sujetó del mentó y la muñeca atrayéndola contra sí._

_-eres tan inocente- la besó mientras la acomodaba sobre su miembro y procedía a penetrarla_

_Su pequeña ninfa gritó y…. _despertó, la maldita alarma lo había sacado de su fantasía, le dio un golpe apagándola, se tapó la cara con una mano, sudaba y su "amigo" estaba más que despierto mientras que su mente se sentía frustrada… otra vez ella.

** .o**

Después de tres semanas decidió renunciar al "Spa", tras su sesión con la jovencita pelirroja las cosas se le habían hecho realmente difícil, aunque usara los caramelos estimulantes sus erecciones no duraban tanto y en ocasiones le tardaban en ocurrir, contaba con otras armas, sabía estimular a las mujeres sin necesidad de tener sexo directo con ellas pero algunas lo buscaban por su "descomunal y carnosa vara", pese a eso no se sentía ofuscado, bueno, sí, su orgullo masculino había sido tocado por culpa de una criatura pelirroja que debía torcer su cuello para verlo directamente a la cara.

Cuando lo habló con Petunia esta se alarmó, primero porque la situación podía traer problemas legales, no pensaban que una mujer de 21 años fuera a llegar virgen al centro… ninguna de las clientas lo era, lo otro que le preocupaba era en como lo había hecho Flippy, una violación, sin proponérselo abusó sexualmente de una mujer y por último y quizás menos importante en la agenda de la peliazul era que el rendimiento de Flippy, no era tan "semental" como antes pese a que sus clientas no se quejaban pero claramente no se le notaba con ganas de estar ahí.

-no tengo problemas en aceptar tu renuncia pero… ¿estás seguro? ¿No preferirías tomarte solo un tiempo?

-esto no es fatiga laboral Petunia.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-….. Cada vez que intento consumar mi trabajo… la veo a ella…no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

-¿culpa?

-no lo sé.

-quizás sería bueno intentar hablar con la muchacha para aclarar las cosas y de paso… por las dudas evitar que nos meta una demanda.

Flippy la miró con enojo y decepción como si desaprobara las palabras elegidas por Petunia.

-no me mires así, en parte la mayoría de las responsabilidades recaerán sobre mí, ni siquiera puedo culparla, ella no sabía a qué se viene aquí.

-era una broma de parte de sus amigas ¿no?

-hablé con ellas, no lo hicieron con malas intenciones, solo pensaron que el sexo sería un buen bálsamo para su "estresada amiga"… tampoco les conté lo que aconteció, mientras, sobre la señorita Scarlet…

-Scarlet? Ese es su apellido? Dime su nombre completo- se apresuró, hasta ahora, pese haber pasado ya casi tres semanas, no había preguntado su nombre, como si inconscientemente con eso evitara cargar con culpas.

-recuerdas el punto 2 sobre la privacidad del cliente?

-al diablo con eso Petunia!- golpeó con fuerza el mostrador mirándola con desesperación, Petunia suspiró agotada, nada sacaba con ocultárselo tampoco.

-su nombre verdadero es Flaky Dandruff, tiene 22 años… es todo lo que puedo acotar, la cita la hicieron dos de nuestras clientas habituales.

-quienes?

-Flippy? No crees que estas indagando demasiado.

-soy yo el que la "dañó" si quieres evitar problemas lo más conveniente es que la enfrente directamente y descargue su odio conmigo y no con el "Spa".

-uummm… tampoco busco darte problemas Flip, no fue tu culpa, tu solo hacías tu trabajo.

-no me estas ayudando Petunia… necesito verla de nuevo.

-tanto lo necesita?

-no te imaginas cuanto.

Petunia frunció el ceño, conocía a Flippy desde hacía más de 3 años, cuando ingresó como miembro de staff, había decidió dar servicios sexuales a las mujeres por muchas razones y dos de ellas eran, por culpa de su ex prometida que lo había engañado con un hombre más joven y por frustración, sentía que por cada mujer que dejaba satisfecha se reía en la cara de esa "perra", como solía referirse a su ex. Con el tiempo notó ciertos cambios en su actitud, más respeto por el sexo femenino y cierto interés hacia las mujeres.

-dime algo, pero se sinceró con migo –lo miró de hito a hito con ojos penetrantes mientras juntaba los dedos de ambas manos y se apoyaba sobre el escritorio –esa mujer, la señorita Flaky…. ¿Qué tan seguido la recuerdas?

-por qué me preguntas eso?

-puedes responderme por favor?

-…..

-es en serio Flippy ¿piensas mucho en ella? ¿Te la imaginas cada vez que intentas tener sexo? ¿Te masturbas con su recuerdo?

-a… a que va eso?- se alarmó intentado inútilmente de controlar sus nervios y el color carmín en sus bronceadas mejillas.

-vamos, soy terapeuta sexual, ábrete con migo, confía en mí… si me ayudas yo te ayudo, sin vergüenzas.

El peliverde tomó tanto aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, miró directamente a esa implacable mujer y apretó sus puños irritado.

-sí, así como yo la violé en esa habitación, ella viola mi mente a cada momento, deseo volver a tener sexo con ella… si fuera una clienta, exigiría ser de su exclusivo uso personal así como me negaría a que otro le pusieran un dedo encima.

-qué raro, a ti te daba igual quien fuera, comúnmente preferías a las que aburrían a Did.

-esto es diferente Petunia, sé hacerme cargo de mis errores, yo fui su primer hombre.

-eso, amigo mío, se llama "ser posesivo" y no asumir culpas, las mujeres olvidamos las primeras experiencias con facilidad, aunque ustedes no se lo crean, realmente no son las mejores en nuestra vida sexual, preferimos más las que nos gustan, esa que controlamos nosotras y que nos daría incluso ganas de escribir con lujo de detalles para conmemorarlas.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?- masculló irritado.

-que quizás no debas buscarla, olvídate de ella, seguramente terminara por hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con "ese episodio" en su vida, nosotras no somos tan débiles como aparentamos.

-ella no era así!

-cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-era frágil, delicada!

-eso puede ser una fachada.

-explícame entonces porque seguía siendo virgen a sus 21 años?

-quizás quería llegar pura al matrimonio… lo cual… si era su plan… pues se lo haz jodido olímpicamente Flip.

-grrr NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO PETUNIA!

-vale, lo sé, solo quería ser algo dura contigo, después de todo no eres sincero con migo.

-se clara, MALDICION!

-no maldigas….-le dedicó una mirada reprochadora, cerró sus ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz, ese gesto lo hacía cuando algo "evidente" era ignorado en proporciones bíblicas –puede que me equivoque, espero no, pero…. Tú… tal vez estés enamorado de la señorita Flaky.

Flippy retrocedió medio paso ¿de dónde sacaba, esa engreída, conclusiones como esas? Apretó con furia sus mandíbulas, cerró los ojos y la imagen delicada de esa mini ninfa pelirroja se dibujaba a gran velocidad.

-solo es deseo… ella tiene lo que me gusta de las mujeres.

-si…. Parecía muy ingenua ¿no?

-si.

-un hombre que está acostumbrado a repartir placer a cuanta mujer le pague por eso no sentiría culpa por desvirgar a una muchacha que vino a por los servicios, tu ex también era virgen y aun así no sentiste esta oleada de responsabilidad como te ha dado con Flaky.

-esto es diferente, yo abusé de ella además, esa "Mujer" no era virgen.

-escucha con atención, acercarte a esa clienta no solucionará nada.

-debo intentarlo.

-… ya ¿Por qué no me dices que simplemente quieres volver a verla y ver si te la puedes coger nuevamente?- el silencio de Flippy le hizo mirarlo con cierto odio –no te olvides que por mucho que tu tengas 32 yo tengo mis buenos años de estudio en psicología, la culpa que "presumes que te carcome" no es más que una fachada.

-¿por qué no confías en mí?

-no lo sé…. Supongo que tendré mis razones… de todas formas- extendió su brazo hasta uno de los cajones del escritorio y extrajo una carpeta -¿Qué piensas hacer mientras estás ausente?

-estoy renunciando, no voy a volver.

-mmm- pasó las hojas con fotos mientras leía cada uno de los datos impresos en cada perfil de las distintas clientas –en el caso "hipotético" que quieras volver ¿Qué harás durante tu ausencia?

-… dejé mi trabajo en la universidad, voy a retomarlo.

-cierto que eres maestro en…. ¿Cómo era? ¿Técnico de que?

-Técnico en informática.

-entonces piensas reanudarlo?

-si.

-bueno, que puedo hacer? Dejaré tu ficha con licencia, solo si quieres regresar- sacó del bolsillo de su delantal un bolígrafo y escribió en un papel de notas –las clientas son Ginggles Chipmunk y Lammy Wool.

-son las clientas habituales de Did y Mole.

-sí, estos son sus teléfonos, si vas a realizar algún tipo de investigación para llegar hasta Flaky… trata de ser cauteloso.

-sí, gracia Petunia.

-no tienes por qué darme las gracias, ya te dije, la mayoría de la culpa es mía. También tengo que hacerme responsable.

** .o**

Flaky mordió el borde de su suéter mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, sus dedos intentaba llegar un poco más profundo, la sensación de agotamiento y un extraño placer inundó su columna esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, sus piernas se doblaron y finalmente un líquido se desprendió de su intimidad.

Miró sus dedos bañados de ese espeso líquido transparente, sollozó mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, luego de unos minutos procedió a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Arregló sus pertenencias antes de abandonar su departamento, revisó el buzón de mensajes de su celular y frunció el ceño enojada.

-….Ginggles…. eres estresante- procedió a responder solo uno de los 34 que tenía y de paso borrarlos, a lo pocos segundos el móvil comenzó a sonar, ella solo suspiró algo molesta –buenos días.

-"_Buenos días? Te has saltado la primera hora! Dónde estás?"_

_-_en mi residencia, no me salté la primer ahora, no tenía nada que rendir.

-"_en serio? Oh, perdona… de todas formas podrías haberme avisado, cuando no te vi en el casino de la uni pensé que te había dado otra recaída"_

_-_Ginggles, no sufro tanto estrés como para colapsar por cada cosa que me pase y lo de hace tres semanas…. Fue gripe, sabes que tengo defensas débiles.

-"_eso fue por lo del Spa?_"

Flaky sintió escalofríos ante el recuerdo de ese lugar.

-_"¿no tuviste mucha diversión eh? ¿Quién fue el que te asistió? Parece que no hizo un buen trabajo._

Apretó el teléfono celular con su mano, no había querido hablar de eso, siempre que podía lo evadía buscando otras cosas de interés en sus amigas, así había logrado no tocar el tema por más de dos semanas, la primera semana simplemente desapareció de su vida social pare "reponerse" tanto física como psicológica, después de todo la forma en como ese hombre la trató no fue al de una virgen.

-_"Fla? Flaky? Estás ahí?"_

-estaba pensando en mi próxima clase…. He olvidado el libro de apuntes, te dejo, nos vemos luego en la universidad- y colgó, no quería recordar lo acontecido en el Spa pero le era imposible, cuando al figura de un hombre alto y fuerte aparecía frente a ella sin quererlo su cuerpo reaccionaba a traición mientras su entrepiernas se humedecían y en ocasiones tenía que recurrir al auto placer para quitarse esas malditas ganas.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, no era normal, algo como eso debía hacerla odiar a los hombres, el sexo y / o convertirla en lesbiana, pero en vez de eso su cuerpo se activaba, la imagen, el recuerdo de ese hombre parecía haber hecho algo con su mente tocando una fibra sensible y pervertida que ella desconocía de sí misma y por más que lo meditaba no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, quizás era por el hecho que él la había preparado para "sentirse bien" o porque cuando notó que ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia se volvió más suave y romántico…

Su recuerdo era difícil, ya comenzaba a sentir agitación en su pecho, la respiración era dificultosa y caliente, debía borrarlo de su mente, no había sido una buena experiencia, no debía pensar en eso, era realmente desconcertante y enfermos incluso soñar con lo ocurrido uno y otra vez.

Se sintió agitada, los colores subían por su rostro, necesitaba sentarse y calmarse, aun descendiendo por las escaleras se acomodó en uno de los peldaños mientras reposaba su espalda contra la pared, recordó sus materias, los exámenes y de paso que no había desayunado, cualquier cosa le serviría para borrarlo de su mente aunque fuera por un momento.

-buenos días Flaky ¿te encuentras bien?

Frente a ella apareció un rostro conocido con gafas, se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y colocó una de sus manos en su frente.

-tienes temperatura, no deberías asistir a la universidad si no te sientes bien.

-no, no es nada! Es solo que estoy algo agitada….. Cuando estoy nerviosa me suele dar eso…

-segura? A principio de mes estabas igual.

-no, eso fue Gripe! – Estaba sonrojada, recordar la verdadera razón por la que no se levantó de su cama por casi una semana frente a un hombre no era agradable además que sin proponérselo estaba alzando la voz –um… un resfriado mal cuidado.

-si tienes defensas tan débiles deberías vacunarte y tomar algunos anti gripales, te ayudarían a controlarlo.

-gracias Sniffle pero ya estoy bien… no te preocupes.

-segura?

-si.

-bien, confiaré en tu palabra- dijo de cierta forma dudosa mirándola seriamente- te llevo?

-eh!? Oh, no es necesario.

-la universidad a la que vas me queda por el camino, no es molestia darte un aventón.

-gra…gracias.

** .o**

Si había algo que irritaba mucho a la muchacha pelirosa era ser ignorada o evitada, hizo un gesto con su boca mientras inflaba sus mofletes disgustada, Flaky últimamente se había vuelto algo esquiva, ella, asumiendo el papel de hermana mayor se preocupaba por la pelirroja, aunque quizás ahora ultimo estaba haciendo las cosas un poco mal.

Miró su ensalada sin terminar de forma pensativa, después de que Flaky había ido al "Spa" parecía más distanciada de ellas, Lammy se preguntó si su amiga tuvo una mala experiencia porque cuando le solicito que la acompañara y de paso tomara una cita ella le gritó que no…. No dio explicaciones ni nada solo la miró desconcertada con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos y luego se marchó, después de eso recibieron una llamada de la recepcionista preguntado por Flaky pero no entregó más detalles.

Ginggles siempre fue curiosa, al notar que algo se le escapaba trató de sacarle respuestas a su amiga pelirroja pero está siempre encontraba una forma de evadir el tema, aún desconocían detalles, como ¿Qué tal la pasó? ¿Quién había sido el hombre elegido para la ocasión? Tantas dudas y nunca se les había ocurrido preguntarle directamente a Petunia… cuando lo intentaron ella dijo que se le había pedido discreción y que no se le permitía entregar ese dato.

-jo amigo! El profe me odia!

-otra vez con lo mismo…-rezongó alguien.

-Pero Tooth es injusto, yo entregué las fotos, porque diablos no me ha aprobado, necesito quitarme de encima este ramo, no soporto a ese tipo!

-Cuddle…. Entregaste el trabajo con tres días de atraso.

-tuve mis razones!

Ginggle se sonrojó al divisar a ese joven delgado y rubio adonis que tanto acaparaba su atención, era como un chico rebelde pero juvenil, le encantaba esa energía que tanto trasmitía y esa constante alegría manteniéndose en total calma, Cuddle era el hombre de sus sueños…. Pero él ni la miraba, suspiró apenada cuando el rubio junto con su amigo de frenillos pasaron por su lado ignorándola, buscó su celular y precedió a crear un mensaje, luego de unos minutos recibía una respuesta.

-bien… tengo planes para esta noche…. Espero que Splendid haga su magia- suspiró, se levantó de la mesa agarró su bandeja y la tiró a la basura.

** .o**

Había algo que le encantaba a Did, algo a lo que no podía negarse, si se lo ponían en frente no duraría ni tres segundos sin lanzársele encima, es que era una mórbida debilidad que le podía anular su capacidad de razonar y le hacía olvidar que era la caballerosidad y cómo comportarse con una señorita.

Ahora estaba frente a un sms donde le citaba para un encuentro con su clienta favorita del mes.

Sonrío como un niño que había realizado alguna maldad y no se le había reprendido por eso, miró el reloj del salón ansioso, tanto así que su pierna se movía rápidamente como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

-Did? No podrías hacer menos ruido?

-profe, no le molestaría si me retiro antes? Necesito realizar unos trámites antes de irme al trabajo.

-sea consciente de que esto entrará en el próximo examen.

-bien – se puso de pie y se giró hacia un chico peliverde que tomaba gaseosa – Nutt, luego me das una copia? Te doy mis cupones para el Starburck.

El peliverde sorbió con fuerza y alzó su pulgar satisfactoriamente como si fuera un apretón de mano para cerrar un trato. Ante la mirada de disgusto de su profesor abandonó el salón a toda velocidad.

Juvenil, atlético, astuto y mentiroso, así era Did, sobre todo cuando su plan inicial no había funcionado, casi un año quemándose el cerebro para ver cómo conseguir una noche de intimidad con la linda noviecita de su primo y arruinado solo porque Petunia había pensado que no era el mejor para tratar con las novatas, sin embargo no habría sido tan malo si no fuera por el dato extra que había conseguido al "oír" tras la puerta, Flaky era virgen, claro, tenía ganas de golpear a Flip, Ginggles y Lammy pero solo por arruinarle su plan con bono extra.

Que gran éxito, que gran victoria habría marcado sobre su perfecto primo Dod si no solo se tiraba a su noviecita sino que además se la habría desvirgado, claro, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de una persona que solo quiere hacer daño, Flip concluyó sus planes perfectamente, pero era él quien estaba deseoso de probar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, le tenía ganas desde esa noche en la cena familiar cuando la conoció, era una chica tan inocente e ingenua, con un aspecto de niña, lo que tanto le gustaba de las mujeres, no sabía cómo es que Dod se la había agenciado, no era el tipo de chicas que le atrajeran pero aun así se le notaba que estaba "enamorado", en más de una ocasión le mandó miradas amenazante por acercársele demasiado, incluso se negó a darle más información sobre ella, lo único que tenía era su nombre y lo que estudiaba.

Durante un año buscó información sobre alguna muchacha pelirroja llamada Flaky que estudiase pedagogía, hasta que supo que Dod le había mentido, finalmente dio con ella y descubrió que dos de sus amigas eran chicas que conocía demasiado bien.

Durante su "trabajo" cuando le tocaba atender a una u a la otra les ofrecía que trajeran a sus amigas para "des estresarlas" pero justo cuando lo tenía todo en bandeja, Petunia decidía como partir el pastel y quien se llevaba la mejor parte, Flaky había caído en las manos de Flip, él disfrutó de la pequeña pelirroja, él había saboreado la guinda del pastel, sabía que "su colega" sentía un cargo de culpa por lo ocurrido, podría haber estado en la guerra y ser en sí un tipo de aspecto rudo pero sinceramente su conciencia lo jodía mucho, Flip era una buena persona y él no.

Ahora quedaba pillar infraganti a la pequeña pelirroja en el lugar en busca de servicios y confrontarla, seguramente ella rogaría por su silencio cosa que él aprovecharía cobrándosela con sexo para ser silenciado.

** .o**

Flaky miró la hora en su celular mientras terminaba de tomar apuntes sobre lo que había en el pizarrón, luego de esa última hora tenía que juntarse con Ginggles para pasar por la biblioteca de la universidad y buscar algunos tomos de psicología, suspiró tristemente como si sintiera un gran vacío pero ignoraba realmente a que se debía, era como si algo en su cuerpo faltase.

El doctor concluyó la lección y se retiró luego de amenazar, como era su costumbre, a todos sus alumnos, Flaky esperó a que el salón se desocupara mientras observaba por la ventana una atlética figura de un joven alto, acaparó su atención sumiéndola en una fantasía extraña donde ese desconocido se hacía con su cuerpo, se estremeció mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro sacudiéndola, ella se asustó y pegó un gritito girándose hacia la persona que la había espantado.

-….. ¿Así me recibes Fla?- criticó una joven muchacha peli rosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos –llevo casi media hora esperando a que salgas ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿media… hora?- miró por la ventana nuevamente notando que ya no estaba ese hombre atlético–pensaba en lo que dijo el Doctor.

-¿ese viejo con cara de "Odio al Mundo"'?

-si…. Ummm… tengo…

Flaky recordó entonces que Ginggles tenía un número especial donde solo mandaba una solicitud para registrar un turno, ese mismo que había usado el día de su cumpleaños, centró la mirada en el móvil rosado con un tierno colgante de una osita de igual color mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me he quedado sin batería- se inclinó hacia su bolso, fingió buscar su móvil, aprovechó para quitarle la batería, le puso la cubierta y trató de prenderlo –necesito llamar a Dod.

-¿no iremos al café después de la biblioteca?

-estoy en semana de finales Ginggles, sabes que no puedo desaprovechar ningún segundo… esto me estresa pero quiero sacármelos de encima.

-oh! Estás estresada?- de pronto los ojos grises de su amiga brillaron de forma extraña –tengo una idea, yo más tarde voy al "SPA"-sonrió de forma rara provocando un estremecimiento en su pelirroja amiga –pero puedo darte el turno, aunque- hizo un mohín con su boca algo preocupada –creo que pediré que te pasen a Splendid.

-¿eh?

-la otra vez que fuiste… no parecías muy "satisfecha"

-….. Splendid… ¿es otro chico?- sintió como una gota fría de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-hay de todo un poco Flaky, para todos los gustos, a Lammy le gusta Mole, tiene un aire de hombre mayor, elegante y silencioso- Ginggles sacó la lengua y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros –personalmente no está mal pero me gusta más Splendid, es más juvenil, de alguna forma me recuerda a Cuddl…. Bueno, je, es cuestión de gustos.

Flaky contempló a su amiga en silencio aunque su atención realmente no era Ginggles, no quería volver al centro pero ese maldito temor y la extraña necesidad de su cuerpo…. Entonces vino a su cabeza la última clase de psicología, la terapia de choque…. Podría simular una sesión, buscaría al hombre que la había "tratado" y lo enfrentaría, necesitaba enfrentarle pero necesitaba prepararlo todo, no quería un tratamiento sexual solo…. Verle y hablar.

-me gustaría pero….

-vamos Fla, no es tan caro cuando te invita una socia.

-¿socia?

-jejeje- Ginggles frotó ambas manos palma contra palma entre sus piernas dándole un toque infantil –bueno, es que lo hacen tan bien… y yo vivo estresada….

-no te estoy juzgando Ginggles, solo…

-si

-me gustaría que fuera el mismo hombre de la otra vez…. –se sonrojó al recordar ese momento ¿Por qué no estaba aterrada ante la idea de volver a encontrárselo? De hecho se sentía ansiosa.

-¿entonces hizo un buen trabajo? No me lo pareció.

-… realmente- miró hacia otro lado recordando esas grandes y ásperas manos sobre su cuerpo haciéndola temblar –lo hizo… - su boca devorando la suya –maravillosamente- suspiró perdiendo su mirada nuevamente a través del cristal de la ventana.

** .o**

Petunia miró la pantalla de su celular alzando una ceja al notificar el número del sms, era nuevamente uno de la joven Ginggles, esa muchacha solía ir muy seguido, estaba planteándose en hacerle una test para ver si no se estaba volviendo ninfómana si no es que ya lo era.

Marcó el número y esperó a que la atendieran del otro lado de la línea.

-buenas tardes señorita Chipmunk, discúlpeme si le he marcado en un mal momento.

-_no, estoy libre._

_-_era para confirmarle LAS CITAS

-_sí, necesito al mismo chico de la otra vez, ese que atendió a mi amiga, la cumpleañera ¿se acuerda?_

_-_¿eh?... la jovencita pelirroja?- Petunia sintió una terribles ganas de bueno, no estaba segura si de reír o llorar.

-_le ha gustado el servicio-_rió bajito como una niña que veía a sus padres besarse-_quizás termine convirtiéndose en clienta habitual y se haga una membresía._

_-_esto…. Bueno…. es que ahora….-se tocó el puente de la nariz nerviosa ¿debía buscar a Flippy? Claro que sí! El pobre necesitaba verla de nuevo pero… pero si las cosas se daban mal? Eso la asustaba –tengo un problema con "_el Militar"_.

-_oh….. ¿El que la atendió fue el Militar? Vaya! Que afortunada!-_

-cla… claro… es solo que…. Debo ver los turnos y….-se tocó las sienes mientras se decía mentalmente a si misma que pensara algo rápido –aguárdeme y le confirmó la cita, la llamaré enseguida.- escuchó un "OK" desde el otro lado y colgó.

Aspiró todo lo que pudo, estaba nerviosa ¿esa joven muchacha volvería? ¿Realmente le había gustado el servicio? Si era así Flippy se había salvado de una bien grande. Examinó rápidamente la agenda de su celular y marcó al peliverde, este no respondía, eso la puso más nerviosa, le escribió un mensaje y aguardó 5 minutos antes de volver a marcarle y justamente ahora ese cretino al que intentaba salvarle el trasero osaba a no atender?!

Volvió a marcar por quinta vez y …

-¿_Petuni….?_

-HASTA QUE RESPONDES DESGRACIADO!

Flippy quedó de piedra, jamás, en todos estos años desde que conocía a Petunia le había gritado de esa forma, quizás levantado un poco la voz y hablado con cinismo para contraatacar cualquier dialogo imbécil que solía tener con algunas clientas y algunos de los "empleados" con ese toque ácido que tanto la caracterizaba pero jamás, JAMÁS le había alzado la voz a nadie ni siquiera al viejo verde de Bear.

-…muy bien… cuelgo.

-_¿Qué? No te atrevas a colgarme o te juro que te arrepentirás!_

Muy bien, algo andaba mal, ella actuaba raro, muy raro.

-_esto es importante, necesito que vengas al centro esta noche, no aceptaré un no por respuesta._

_-_Petunia, ya hablamos de esto.

-_exacto! Por eso o vienes o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida…. Mira Flippy, estoy con los nervios crispados desde lo de la chica virgen así que mejor mueves tu trasero aquí de inmediato o lo lamentaras! Te espero a las 22 en punto._

Y luego le colgó… no estaba seguro si dejarla con sus problemas o ir a cumplirle la cita, mejor evitarse altercados con Petunia sobre todo ahora que estaba actuando raro, por mucho que le pesara iría al centro y vería que es lo que quería ¿Había nombrado a Flaky? Quizás era algo con respecto a esa mini ninfa y un abogado de por medio…. Cerró los ojos mientras se los tapaba con una mano, esto se ponía cada vez peor.

** .o**

Ginggles le facilitó su móvil a Flaky mientras le tomaban el pedido en el café y de pasó coqueteaba con el camarero, la pelirroja buscó el número del centro de "SPA" lo copio y se lo mandó como un sms, luego borró el mensaje de la casilla de enviados para proceder a marcar otro número.

-ho…hola Dod…. No… no….estoy con una amiga, Ginggles ¿te acuerdas de ella? Lo sé….. no, pasamos por la biblioteca, necesitaba unos libros… claro, pues el Doctor Pop ha estado muy enojón últimamente sabes…Claro que no tengo problemas es solo que hay algunas cosas que no comprendo….¿no te molestaría?...¿pe….pero y tu trabajo? Oh…. Así que tienes ese día libre?... te lo agradecería mucho Dod…..-sonrío sonrojada –gracias, tú también, adiós.

Ginggles alzó una ceja curiosa, Flaky no había tartamudeado tanto como otras veces que tenía que enfrentar algún hombre, ni hablar cuando el cruel Doctor Pop creaba esos trabajos con explicación para la clase con cierta malicia contra la pobre pelirroja.

-¿Dod? Tu hermanastro.

Flaky sonrió.

-si no me lo decías esa vez me había creído que era tu novio, pero me perecía raro, digo, es que son tan opuestos.

-eso es porque heredamos los caracteres de nuestras madres.

-claro, él se parece a su Madre, que era una mujer mandona y dominante ¿no? Todo lo contrario con la tuya, de todas formas, la última vez que los vi juntos él te presentaba como su novia.

-es más que nada para que nadie se me acerque….-bajó la cabeza entre sus hombros mirando sus manos sobre sus piernas –es muy sobreprotector.

-un hermano celoso, así Flaky querída terminaras solterona.

Flaky se sonrojó ante la idea, ella no era atractiva para el género opuesto así que realmente no le importaba que Dod fuera tan sobreprotector y celoso, de cierta forma le agradaba no tener que pensar que algún hombre pudiese llegar a tener deseo por ella, o al menos así lo pensó durante un tiempo.

-_"eres hermosa"-_

Suspiró colocando la palma de su mano en su mentón, que alguien le dijese eso era realmente agradable, la forma en como la había tratado durante toda la sesión, explorándola, provocándola, saboreándola… era como si hubiese tratado de poseer cada rastro de ella para recordarla…. Aunque claro, ese hombre sabía cómo hacerlo después de todo era su trabajo, le pagaban para dar placer.

-¿te sientes bien?

-eh?

-te vez algo triste Fla ¿algún problemita con tu "Guardián"?

-no, no, para nada.

-tengo curiosidad ¿de que hablaban?

-Dod vendrá este fin de semana, me ayudará con la materia del Doctor Pop, dice que es algo majadero en estas fechas.

-jajajaja ¿solo para estas fecha? Ese viejo gruñón posee la misma cara de "los odio a todos" durante el año entero.- en eso el tema Spice se escuchó como ringtong –ah, mi móvil, haber Fla, veamos ¿Quién llama a esta linda dama?- miró la pantalla y sonrió pícaramente –tenemos confirmadas las citas, hoy a las 20 para mí y otra a las 22 para ti.

-¿entonces no iremos juntas?-tembló ante la idea, esperaba tener a alguien esperando por ella cuando enfrentase a aquel hombre.

-pues tenemos dos horas de diferencia….. Aunque quizás nos cruzamos cuando yo termine con él- rió maliciosamente -¿te acuerdas cómo llegar?

-si.

-listo, nos vemos ahí. En caso de que no pase solo marcarme al cel para saber si tomaste el turno ¿ok?

-¿es… es necesario Ginggles?

-la otra vez no me quisiste contar absolutamente nada- la miró molesta con cierto recelo en su rostro –muero de curiosidad por saber cómo es que "El Militar" te asistió, dicen que posee unos dedos increíbles- suspiró media ahogada como si disimulara un gemido.

-…. Si….. Él es increíble- murmuró sonrojada y perdida en sus pensamientos, sinceramente, aunque no le quería aceptarlo, le había gustado su servicio.

** .o**

Se aferró a su bolso nerviosa, sabía por qué iba, no pensaba tomar la sesión solo quería hablar con él, enfrentarle para quitarse ese miedo, en eso tomó nota de su ropa, un holgado suéter y con un pantalón jeans marón que le quedaba algo suelto y largo, no era como Ginggles que siempre bestia atractivamente y combinaba tan bien los colores en cambio ella carecía de confianza para poder llevar puesto una falda o una remera que descubierta sus hombros y brazos , no gustaba de exponer piel por eso era tan pálida.

El bus paró y ella reconoció la mansión a lo lejos, respiró nervios antes de descender del vehículo, observó como el transporte se marchaba dejando una estela de humo que salía del tubo de escape, entonces se percató que temblaba, incluso pensó en esperar el próximo bus para marcharse pero tenía que sacare esa espina del pecho.

No temía a los hombres, la relación con el género masculino seguía siendo la misma sin embargo ahora algo en su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de forma extraña, escuchó el sonido de un motor percatándose del otro transporte, el que podría sacarla de ahí pero este ya se marchaba y le sería imposible correr para alcanzarlo, el humo se fue disipando y tras este una alta figura de un hombre se fue visualizando, ella aspiró profundamente ante ese increíble adonis, era tan atractivo, alto, de amplia espalda, mentó firme con una leve barba que apenas se le notaba, cabello verde peinado hacia atrás. Sus piernas temblaron al recordar la silueta del hombre que la había atendido, tragó con dificultad, ese hombre estaba de perfil mirando su reloj en un ángulo que no le había advertido de la presencia de la pelirroja.

Flaky sacudió su cabeza y corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión antes que ese hombre la notase, era vergonzoso que la vieran entrar a una casa de …..¿Cómo se le decía a estos lugares? Daba igual era vergonzoso.

Flippy escuchó unos pasos en la vereda de en frente, giró su cuello pero su celular comenzó a vibrar, masculló irritado, era la octava vez en menos de una hora que Petunia lo llamaba y eso comenzaba a ser irritante, sacó un cigarro, se lo colocó en la boca y luego de encenderlo atendió la llamada de la "histérica"

-ya estoy aquí, dame tres minutos para atravesar la entrada.

-_apresúrate!_

_-_No me emociona tener que encontrarme con un abogado sabes.

-_¿abogado?... tu eres idiota ¿no?_

_-_….. Sabes, voy a esperar el próximo bus y ….

-_ni te atrevas no me obligues a ir por ti._

_-_¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

-_¿no te lo he dejado claro? Ella está aquí._

Abrió la boca ante la sorpresa dejando caer el cigarro, colgó, miró la mansión y corrió hasta la entrada, ella, la mini ninfa había vuelto….. ¿Pero con que intenciones? ¿Estaría molesta? ¿Lo buscaría para una demanda por violación? ….¿deseaba repetir? Ante esa idea sintió como si su estómago se estrujase y su miembro palpitaba poniéndose duro, la había soñado cada noche desde ese maldito día donde la había tomado. Gruñó molesto ante la idea de que su fantasía no se pudiese llevar a cabo pero si de lo contrario ella buscaba sus servicios la convencería para que lo pidiera para su exclusividad…. Y mandaría a la mierda las reglas sobre el anonimato y privacidad del cliente, la buscaría fuera de esa mansión para su uso personal.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la sala de esperas escaneando todo el lugar, la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió saliendo de esta una alta mujer de cabello azulado y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-te dije a las 22 hrs. deberías haber llegado antes.

-no me habías explicado el por qué, además, yo renuncie.

-¿quieres mi ayuda o no?- bufó la peliazul mientras oprimía contra su pecho una carpeta.

-¿Dónde está? ….-la miró penetrantemente con un extraño brillo peligroso en sus ojos -¿a qué ha venido?

-quiere verte, pero no busca tus servicios…. O al menos eso me dio a entender.

-¿Qué?-eso lo desconcertó

-de todas formas prepárate mientras hablo con ella, cuando termines márcame a la oficina por la línea 3 para que te cuente.

-espera ¿quiere o no el servicio?- parecía ansioso, necesitado.

-márcame y lo hablamos.

Flippy apretó sus puños frustrado, no le gustaba que lo dejaran en el limbo de la duda, tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener a su mini ninfa tan cerca y no poder verla ni tocarla.

-tsk!- se giró rápidamente molesto- ya, me preparo- gruñó.

Debía pensar en esa mujer como un ser distante y ajeno pero no, la veía como suya, de su propiedad, ni siquiera la conocía y aun así la trataba con una posesión absurda. Entró a la habitación de los empleados y buscó su locked, extrayendo su uniforme del SPA para colocarlo sobre la cabecera del sillón Luis XVI y dirigirse al baño para asearse.

Miró su entrepierna, estaba duro, se preguntó si Petunia lo había notado, quizás no, después de todo no llevaba puesta sus gafas, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, el solo recuerdo de la joven pelirroja lo ponía a cien. Giró la llave del agua fría y se relajó. Tenía que estar bajo control, si su mini ninfa no buscaba sus servicios entonces no debía estar ansioso porque de eso se trataba, cada vez que ellos llegaban ahí para darse placer y de paso satisfacer a unas cuantas mujeres venía ansioso mentalizándose todo lo que harían con las mujeres que estaban dispuestas a todo por un poquito de "amor físico".

Después de secarse, colocarse colonia hormonal y los pantalones marcó a Petunia, respiró profundamente el agua fría no era tan efectiva como se solía decir.

-bien, te has apresurado bastante ¿eh?

-….. Tu tono de voz ha cambiado.

-escucha, ella está en la misma habitación de la otra vez.

Flippy sintió que su tercera pierna se endurecía en un segundo.

-pero te diré algo, ella no busca tu servicio.

-¿Qué?- casi rugió furioso

-es como una terapia, enfrentar sus fantasmas, por eso ha ido a la habitación, para sobreponerse, ahora te toca ir y representar el papel de un buen anfitrión, se amable, habla con ella. ¿Entendido?

-…claro.

Debió adivinarlo, claro estaba que no querría nada con él y eso lo decepcionaba ¿había sido tan malo? Claro era consiente que su mini ninfa era virgen pero no se había dado por enterado hasta que era muy tarde. Sin embargo…. ¿No lo había hecho para nada bien como para no querer volver a probarlo? porque ella no tenía experiencia, casi ni había participado, era tan tímida e inocente, pero aun así él la deseaba tanto.

Se detuvo frente la puerta, tragó con dificultad y giró la perilla observando el interior, la luz era tenue como aquella vez sin embargo ella no estaba sentada en el sillón sino que permanecía de pie mirando todo las etiquetas de las lociones y cremas que usaban en el SPA.

Permaneció silencioso y quieto contemplándola, su perfil, su pequeño rostro, su nariz respingada, su pálida piel contrastando con sus labios y cabello rojo fuego, rojo pasión…. Una pasión que le invadía todo el maldito cuerpo, en algún momento pensó que si la volvía a ver notaria mejor su semblante y de alguna forma se decepcionaría apagando cualquier deseo por ella pero no fue así, era una mujercita hermosa, inocente que vestía terriblemente mal, quería verla desnuda sobre la cama de masaje con él sobre y dentro suyo…..

Hizo un sonido con su garganta capturando su atención, ella levantó el rostro mirándolo o intentándolo ver, la poca luz de la habitación mantenía su cara en penumbras, llevó una mano hasta el interruptor para iluminar un poco más él lugar.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la joven clienta quedando petrificado ante ella, con la luz sus belleza aumentaba, además la joven pelirroja tenía sus ojos bien abierto, eran de un verde esmeralda hermoso.

-hola…. Soy Flaky- le saludó con un leve gestito con su mano izquierda sin moverse de su lugar.

Flippy alzó una ceja confundido o impresionado ¿no estaba molesta o asustada? Sonaba cohibida pero relajada, eso lo inquietó un poco.

-disculpe…. Tenemos una regla sobre los nombres- habló con suavidad desviando la mirada mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y el cabello, despeinándose.

-lo sé…..- susurró ella de forma angelical.

Silencio, uno terriblemente incomodo ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ella no parecía tener intención de moverse y a él no le pareció coherente acercársele ¿pero que debía hacer?

-lo…. Lo lamento….. Lamento lo sucedido- la miró directamente, si se iba a disculpar lo haría como correspondía, mirándola a la cara, a su hermosa cara…¿Por qué demonios esa mujercita tenía que ser tan encantadora?

-en….. en serio?- tartamudeó ella.

Flippy parpadeó sorprendido ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

-no sabíamos que usted era… ¿usted no sabía qué tipo de servicios ofrecíamos no? Tampoco me comporté de forma correcta….. Si desea realizar algún tipo de acción legal, estoy dispuesto a cooperarle, créame que nunca tuvimos intención alguna de causarle ningún tipo de daño.

-¿por…. Por qué haces esto?

-¿eh?

-¿tra….trabajar…. a. Aquí?- juntó sus manos nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

¿De verdad quería saberlo? Pensó que sincerándose con ella podría ayudar a Petunia en caso de que la joven pelirroja procediera legalmente contra el lugar pero ¿Por qué debería contarle sus problemas a una desconocida?

-para satisfacer a las mujeres- cerró los ojos para no ver su reacción –toda mujer necesita ser complacida de una forma u otra, la nuestra es dándole algo que es tan natural como respirar, placer sexual.

-ah…..

¿Ah? ¿Solo eso iba a decir, nada más? La miró molesto ante ese comentario tan patético de su parte aunque luego se arrepintió, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos tenía un brillo extraño y oscuro, parecía….. ¿Excitada?

Algo, como un calor extraño recorrió su espalda y en menos de tres pasos ya estaba frente a ella sujetándola de los hombros mirándola profundamente, se inclinó aproximándose a su sonrojado rostro, aspirando su aroma, su aliento.

-en este momento… solo deseo satisfacerte…..- susurró con una voz ronca cargada de deseo, él estaba temblando, era tanta la necesidad por ella que temblaba.

Flaky solo lo miraba directamente a sus ojos dorados, se sentía acorralada pero no había temor ni malos recuerdos, ese hombre, tal como se lo había dicho a Ginggles hacia maravillas, su libido se despertó ante el calor de ese increíble cuerpo masculino sintiéndose excitada cada vez más, no sabía que es lo que le habían hecho ese hombre a su cuerpo como para desearlo, buscándolo en cada hombre que se lo recordara. Era una locura, se dijo mentalmente tratando de salir del trance de esos hipnotizastes ojos ámbar, él la había violado aunque no fue su intención.

Se mordió el labio inferior cosa que notó Flippy encontrado ese gestito tan sensual y provocador, estaba luchando por contenerse para no devorarle la boca.

-no….

Flippy abrió los ojos nervioso ¿la había asustado?

-no…. No e pa…. Pagado por…..

-no te preocupes- le sonrió de forma sensual –la casa invita.- se inclinó y lamió sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza controlando ese animal en celos que estaba posesionándolo, cuando ella abrió su boca invitándolo a entrar, mandó todo al diablo.

* * *

**Soy plenamente consciente de que muchos deber estar gritando de felicidad o de jubilo solo por el echo de tener algo nuevo que leer y luego pensar en afilar cuchillos por haber cortado el capitulo justo ahí, en el climax de la historia... que suerte que no sepais donde vivo ¿verdad? **

**Hice este capitulo para complacer a todos/todas los/las lectores/lectoras que me pidieron que hiciera una segunda parte, que vieron material y mas trabajo que un solo auto conclusivo capitulo con un final tan abierto e incierto al que se le podía hacer continuación.**

**Bueno mi propuesta con esta historia era recibir posibles referencias, ideas y tratar de aplicarla, pero no e tocado ningún fic, ninguno.**

**Pensaré en sacar tercera parte...? si quieren continuación, pueden cooperarme, lo que realmente me gustaría es leer posibles continuaciones, me muero de curiosidad de leer como se imaginan la historia.**

**Listo** **feliz día de los enamorados ... se despide una forever alone ShinobuByako XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mucha gente me a escrito reviews alentándome a seguir con todos mis fic, no los e dejado por falta de interés o pereza, sino porque otra cosa se me a cruzado en mi camino y me a absorbido, me di un gustito y me compré una tablet wacom, así que me puse a dibujar y pintar como una loca desquiciada, si quieren ver mis dibujos pueden hacerlo desde el link que hay en mi perfil. En su mayoría son dibujos antropomorfos o gijinkas (para los que conocen estas terminaciones) de HTF, creo de hecho que en el DA solo me identifican por eso.**

**No hay sexo explicito, de hecho es un relato de Flaky, desde la perspectiva de la pelirroja.**

* * *

_Al sentir su lengua introducirse en mi boca quise empujarle y gritar que se detuviera pero cuando logré un poco de distancia a falta de aire tanto para él como para mí lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar. Mi mente no estaba bloqueada pero si mi capacidad del habla._

_Cuando noté finalmente que estaba sentada sobre la gran camilla de "masaje" y sus grandes y ásperas manos procedían a sacarme el suéter logré centrarme._

-Espera….. No he venido a esto…...- _estaba casi jadeando, luchando por el dolor en mi garganta, tenía un nudo de puro nervio psicológico._

_Me miró expectante y sus ojos dorados brillaron de forma peligrosa._

-he sido algo precipitado, lo lamento es solo que realmente…- _me miró de una forma tan extraña provocandome un escalofríos por la espalda_ –…mi cuerpo la desea.

_Cubrió mi hombro con su mano apretándome levemente la piel, lo sentía temblar o quizás era yo, sus palabras me había provocado algo extraño en lo más profundo de mis entrañas, tenía miedo de ese sentimiento porque era algo nuevo, tan físico tan instintivo y primitivo, mi lado lógico junto a todas esas dudas y mi falta de seguridad crearon una pregunta que no recuerdo pero provocó una reacción de sorpresa en él, luego me miró detenidamente como si estructurara cada parte de mi pequeño cuerpo para luego sonreírme libidinosamente_.

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás, Flaky- _sus ojos volvieron a brillar de forma extraña, peligrosa_ –y siendo honesto contigo- s_e aceró a mi rostro pero pasó directamente a mi oreja susurrando y arrastrando cada palabra con una voz ronca_- nunca me había sentido tan ansioso…-

_Su lengua caliente rozó mi lóbulo, cerré los ojos aguantando un gemido pero, no pude tras sentir como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo mi cuerpo cuando me mordió._

_Puse mis manos contra su pecho ocultando mi mirada, Ginggles una vez dijo que mis ojos me delataban con facilidad, si él llegaba a verme directamente sabría qué estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, mi cuerpo estaba excitado, lo deseaba, pero mi mente aún estaba de mi lado…. Cuerpo traidor._

-Flaky- _susurró casi ahogado_ –debes relajarte.

_Me tensé cuando noté que ahora desabotonaba mi camisa con tanta calma y naturalidad, fue cuando ante aquello me asusté e hice algo estúpido lo miré directamente a la cara, se detuvo pero no porque le hubiese suplicado en silencio que lo hiciera, porque estoy segura que mi rostro no le había mandado ese mensaje, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante la espera, yo realmente quería concluir este encuentro con todo el peso de ese increíble hombre sobre mi pequeño cuerpo, sin embargo permaneció serio clavando sus ojos en los míos, levantó una de sus manos y me acaricio la mejilla._

-yo….. Renuncié a esto.-_me confesó con una seriedad que asustaba_- pero si tu regresas, estaré aquí para complacerte.- _sus labios se acercaron a los míos rozándome, su cálido aliento se mezcló con el mío, mi corazón estaba literalmente destrozándome el pecho._

-¿Qué…. Quieres decir….. Con eso?- _me costaba articular palabras, me ahogaba cuando lo intentaba._

-quiero ser de tu exclusivo uso personal….. Aquí o afuera, me da igual, solo te quiero a ti Flaky.

_Esto carecía de sentido ¡ERA UNA LOCURA! ¿Cuál era el truco en todo esto? ¿Hacer creer a una mujer que de verdad poseía todo como para enloquecer a un hombre, a un estereotipo de hombre "semental" como él? Además estaba dispuesto a volver a trabajar aquí entregando placer solo si yo lo frecuentaba…. ¿qué pasaba si le decía que no?_

_Aparté mi mirada de sus ojos, no era por nada en particular, estaba molesta con ese hombre que trataba el sexo como un pasatiempo, era como si dijese que tenía que comer y me comería a mí._

_Realmente había tenido muchas fantasías, cuando niña, de conocer a un buen hombre como papá o Dod y casarme con él, este hombre frente a mí, desabotonándome la camisa y respirando sobre mi cuello no era el indicado, o quizás era simplemente el hecho que no podría soportar ser tirada rápidamente por él, porque estoy segura que se aburriría de mí._

-No volvería aquí.

_Él se detuvo, no lo había notado pero ya no tenía puesta mi camisa, solo mi brasier, por suerte no había intentado tocar la parte de abajo…..aún._

-no volverías aquí…. O no volverías por mí.

-no lo conozco.-contesté abruptamente, molesta pero no enojada –yo no busco placer físico.

_Se hizo un largo y molesto silencio, entonces fue cuando ya no pude más, lo empujé con fuerza pese a eso solo se movió un poco, aproveche el espacio, salté de la camilla y me agache para recoger mis prendas, cuando intenté cruzar el brazo por la manga de mi camisa él me jaló fuertemente de los hombros, choqué contra su pecho dándole yo la espalda, sus musculosos brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y su rostro se situó entre el espacio de mi cuello, su cálido aliento volvió a estremecerme._

-no te vayas, te daré algo mejor que solo sexo.

_Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, oh por favor, por favor, por favor, que no siguiera con su faena de seducirme, de incitarme, este territorio es desconocido para mí, yo no sabría cómo luchar._

-Pequeña Flaky, si me lo permites…

_Guardó silencio por unos segundos después de susurrarme, como si meditarse algo, cuando traté de reaccionar él se me adelantó._

-te serviré durante una semana, solo viviré por ti durante ese transcurso de tiempo y luego… si no te sirvo… yo mismo haré una denuncia en mi contra.

_….PARA, DETENTE, NO TENGO NADA EN TU CONTRA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, MADRE MÍA!_

-no tienes que ser extremista!-_grité asustada, debía ser una broma, una forma sucia de persuadirme_. –no vine a buscar problemas, solo a hablar.

-podemos hacerlo, pero eso no quita el hecho que …..Abusé de ti.

_Oh, me está tuteando ¿Cuándo cruzamos esa línea entre conocidos a íntimos?_

-no estoy molesta con usted. –_elevé un poquito el tono de voz en el usted, quería aclararle que no éramos amigos._ –Pudo haber sido peor…. Creo….

-¿peor?- _me giró obligándome a enfrentarme a su mirada, sus ojos brillaban como el oro_. –¿Quizás si te hubiese atacado por la calle en un asqueroso callejón hubiese sido peor?- _estaba molesto, que descaro de su parte._

_Necesitaba salir de ahí, si seguía manteniendo el contacto con su piel directamente con la mía, yo, mi mente se anularía, sus ojos dorados, su olor a hombre, suspiré, fue estúpido, lo supe cuando él sonrió._

_Me recostó nuevamente sobre la camilla, puso una mano sobre uno de mis senos acariciándome sobre la tela con suavidad, rodeando la parte más elevada._

_Moví mis manos para detenerlo pero algo salió mal, rodee su cuello y rosé con mis labios su boca….¿que estaba pasando? NO, MI CUERPO ESTÁ GANANDO A MI MENTE!_

-Estás deseándome Flaaakyyy…-_arrastró mi nombre con seducción sin apartar su rostro, rozando y calentando mis labios_ –el cuerpo no miente.

_Frotó mi pezón con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad, mi cuerpo tembló, entonces entendí, me delataba, él estaba ganando sobre mi…. No me importaba ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuántas veces un hombre como este demostraría ese interés por mí? Después de todo, una vez que lo concluyéramos yo no volvería, no nos volveríamos a ver._

_Cerré mis ojos, él tomo una de mis manos y la guío hasta su entrepierna, el bulto era prominente, ahora que lo pensaba era grande, se sentía grande ¿me dolería de nuevo?_

_Al parecer él notó mi nerviosismo, comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo y a quitarse la ropa dejándose el pantalón._

-Estoy… con … un animal….-_jadeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, se auto ventilaba demasiado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo ponía así?_ –mierda! No me veas de esa forma!

_Me gritó, me asustó ¿Por qué me gritaba?_

_Acaricio mi mejilla mirándome fijamente, me besó ejerciendo fuerza sobre mi recostándome sobre la camilla, cuando volví a abrir los ojos él ya estaba sobre mi…. Y ambos estábamos desnudos._

_Ante la velocidad y la sorpresa de esa habilidad no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo, acto seguido solo atiné a cubrirme los ojos dejando escapar un leve chillido_

-¿Cómo es que eso…. Puede caerme?

_Entonces él comenzó a reír, primero suave, luego fuerte casi como si fuera una carcajada._

-jajaja….jajaja…. Además de hermosa, encantadora….-_me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa agradable que perforó mi corazón_ –Flaky.

-¿Qué?- _respondí de forma automática sin descubrir mi rostro pero mirándolo por entre mis dedos, creo que eso le provocó gracia porque se rió nuevamente_.

-¿solo venias a hablar?

-si

-¿Por qué? ¿No pensaste que podría suceder esto?

-no

-vaya…. –_frunció el ceño por las respuestas cortantes de la pelirroja_ –cuando supe que estabas aquí… solo pensé en esto.

_Entonces ya nada más importó, ni para él ni para mí, me sujetó de las nalgas con sus grandes y ásperas manos, frotó su duro miembro contra mi entre pierna, la punta se clavaba contra mi vientre y mi pecho se aplastaba bajo su peso, maldición, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mujer…. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta forma? Acariciarme así, deseándome, besándome por todas partes, lamiendo como si me saboreara, prolongando los besos y suavizándolos. Conectando su mirada con la mía a cada instante._

_Estaba tan perdida en ese extraño sentimiento, sumergida en el deseo que no sentí dolor sino una gran satisfacción cuando ingresó en mi ¿fue rápido o lento? No importaba me abrase a él con mis piernas para sentirlo completo, solo mío._

_No me gustaba sentirme así, o realmente tenía miedo de que me gustaba sentirme de esta forma, poder probar a un hombre, tocarlo y amarlo._

_Acaricio mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, él estaba arrodillado profundizando sus embestidas sosteniendo mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Yo realmente no sé qué hacia pero este hombre parecía complacido._

-Flaky

_Me levantó sin abandonar el interior de mi intimidad me colocó sobre él, sentí como si chocaba contra la entrada de mi útero, tan adentro de mí, fue electrizante, mi espalda se respingó, gemí de forma exagerada provocándolo, comenzó a moverse ¿o era yo? No lo sabía, solo era cociente del calor creciente en mi entrepierna y sobre toda mi piel, era mi sudor deslizándose hasta llegar a mi boca, me relamí sin quitarle la vista a esos penetrantes ojos dorados._

-maldición… eres increíble. –_me tiró de las muñecas y me besó_

-no … pares….

-aún no, no es sufí….suficiente….

_Lo quiero, a este hombre, me gusta cómo se siente, como mi cabeza deja de pensar y solo siente, que mi cuerpo haga lo que quiera, que arda, que me prenda si es necesario en el mismo infierno si con esto puedo sentir tanto placer._

_Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me oprime con fuerza y yo le clavo mis uñas, siento que lo desgarro, que me desgarra, me encanta, tanto calor, tanto fuego en mi vientre llenándome por completo, sus gemidos junto a los míos, tanto placer…..con un completo desconocido….._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Esta vez me he despertado más rápido, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se enfriaba y mis ojos se abrieron, él estaba de espalda mirando algo en su mano, como un pequeño dulce rojo ¿Por qué estaba tan serio y molesto?_

_Traté de pararme pero sentí un ligero dolor en mi cadera, solté un suave gemido de protesta ante tal disgusto cosa que alertó a ese apuesto hombre, sin embargo me miró algo asustado._

-¿Qué sucede?-_pregunte_

-nada…. –_parpadeó como estuviese aturdido, miró hacia un lado y sonrió falsamente._ -¿te encuentras bien?

-… ¿Qué te sucede?

-nada, de verdad- _se pasó una mano por la nuca parecía tan nervioso_- quiero volver a verte Flaky, necesito mantener el contacto contigo.

-….. no creo

_Me tomó de los hombros y me besó._

-PA…PARA!

-¿Qué fue, solo darte placer? Ahora vienen las acostumbradas faenas de una clienta satisfecha.

-yo no pagué por sus atenciones!

-no era necesario, lo haría de nuevo, ahora mismo, lo has gozado, lo has dicho a gritos!

_Palidecí y luego me puse roja, todo pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza había sido realmente soltado por mi boca mientras tenia sexo con él._

-Flip, es mi nombre, no soy un desconocido Flaky.

_Me recostó nuevamente, y sonrió de lado._

-ahora que lo sabes, grítalo.

_Si no fuera por lo que hizo, lo que hicimos no hubiese entendido esas palabras._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo._

_Miré mis muslos y cintura, estaban marcados con leves hematomas ¿Qué hora era? La cita había sido programada a las 22 hrs. pero nuestro encuentro duró tres jornadas sexuales, era un hombre insaciable ¿Cómo no me desmallé con la segunda repetición?_

_Cuando escuché la puerta me cubrí, aunque ese hombre….Flip, debía de saber cada rincón de mi pequeño cuerpo me daba pudor que me viera desnuda en el baño._

_El hidromasaje era tan agradable, mis músculos se relajaron al igual que mi mente, suspiré finalmente relajada._

_Flip había dicho que me necesitaba y ¿para que mentir? yo nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida de mojigata, pero el sexo era algo vacío si solo lo realizaba por placer._

**_-"toda mujer necesita ser complacida de una forma u otra, la nuestra es dándole algo que es tan natural como respirar, placer sexual."_**

_Era su trabajo y lo realizaba de maravilla, ahora comprendía porque Giggles recurría con frecuencia al "SPA", no sentía culpa, ni la moral destrozada, de hecho al mirarme al espejo viéndome a mi misma finalmente, sin lamentar nada ni mi desprolijo cabello, pequeña estatura, mi pálida piel, nada, se sentía í, estiré mis brazos desperezándome, terminé de vestirme y finalmente abandoné el elegante y gran baño._

-Flaky, antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto no me lo ha solicitado el SPA, realmente fue iniciativa mía, lo necesitaba, te necesitaba.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, realmente agradaba que un hombre le hiciese sentir tan deseable.

-te lo agradezco

-¿Qué?

-jamás sentí interés en esto, ni en los hombres, de hecho me aterraban, pero….después de esa vez. –_Me sonrojé por completo_- después de aquella primera vez descubrí una parte de mí que me gusta.

-¿nosvolveremosavernosentonces?- _se apresuró a preguntar casi desesperado_

-es tu trabajo ¿verdad? ¿Dar placer?

-… el sexo no es tabú por lo menos para mí pero, el placer no es algo que se dé así como nada, trabajo para dar placer, no para recibirlo.

-¿Qué insinúas?- _¿A dónde quería dirigir esta conversación?_

-mantengamos el contacto._-levantó su mano mostrándome mi celular_ –ya he hecho los registros.

-espera! Yo no quiero volver aquí

-no es necesario que sea aquí, además yo ya no trabajo en el SPA, no necesitamos esto de la cliente y el anfitrión –_se acercó a mí de forma extraña como un animal acechándome_ –definitivamente esto debe ser tratado con seriedad.

-¿hablas de una relación?-_retrocedí intimidada_

-….si ¿Por qué no? Además prometí servirte durante una semana ¿recuerdas?

-¿eh?-_entonces era eso, que decepción, solo busca quitarse la culpa creyendo que me satisface en algo….. no necesito un esclavo sexual, podré vivir sin eso… por mucho que me eleve al cielo, sin embargo necesito hacer una buena jugada, una que lo ponga contra la espada y la pared para que desista_. –no podría sobrellevarlo, no de esa forma, solo sexo….¿que clase de mujer cree que soy?

-no e querido ofenderte Flaky

-jamás en mi vida me intereso indagar en esto, el….sexo-_me avergüenza decirlo en voz alta_ –me estremece y asusta, pero me….confunde-_lo miré algo está mal ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?_ –yo no soy de piedra. Soy muy sensible –_estoy….estoy llorando_ -¿no crees que involucraría sentimientos? –_para, cuerpo tonto, lagrimales tontos, mente tonta, boca tonta….. Tonta toda yo!... por favor di algo Flip, lo que sea, niégame, mándame al diablo pero di algo._

-….lo tenía en mente, eres una mujer muy pura Flaky.

_¡¿Eso que quería decir?!_

_Se me acercó, me acarició la mejilla limpiando el rastro de lágrimas se inclinó y me dio un tierno beso en la frente_.

-te pediré un taxi…..-_me miró y luego me abrazó con fuerza_ –mañana…. O pasado…. Esperaré tu llamada.

_Me acompaño hasta la entrada donde aguardaba la hermosa y alta recepcionista, Flip me abrió la puerta pero antes de que yo entrase me detuvo agarrándome del brazo_

-si no me llamas…. Te buscaré.

* * *

_**Entre las personas que comentaron de este fic me dijeron que esto era una historia muy obvia, con un final esperado vamos, por otro lado sinceramente este es un fic ero, mas que relatar una historia de como se lleva una relación amorosa es relatar situaciones sexuales, pero anda, que un buen guión se aprecia así que le voy a poner un poco de historia.**_

_**Por otra parte, si recordais que tenía un "perfil de personajes de otra historia" bueno resulta que a mis manos o mas bien pc llegó el programa RPG Maker XP y me puse hacer un jueguito del fic ... no esperaba que el proyecto fuera para larga u.u, me hice unos dibujos de ese fic "La Hechicera y el Demonio" en mi pag del DA, por si quieren ojear.**_

_**No critiqueis mi forma de pintar...estoy aprendiendo u.u**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me leen que si no se pusieran nick tan complicados los pondría! Besitos a todos.**_

_**Ahora, no me han llegado amenazas "Físicas" por dejar el capitulo dos como lo dejé, jajajaja, suerte de haberme ido de viaje fuera del país JOJOJOJOJO, ademas tengo Tor... XD**_

_**ShinobuByako sufriendo el frío, que si no fuera por mi mala circulación y mi anemia no lloraría tanto por sentir clavadas en mi piel... puto frío -.-**_


End file.
